Weakness
by PandaLily567
Summary: After Korra loses her ability to bend earth, fire, and water, she heads back to the Southern Water Tribe to see if Katara can bring her bending back. But when she learns that it's impossible, her frustration almost leads her to do something she would certainly regret... Set during the last moments of the season 1 finale in Korra's point of view.


Weak.

That's how I felt.

"Korra, honey, it's going to be alright." Katara whispered to me as she began to work her healing powers on me. I would try anything to get my bending back, and Katara offered to do everything in her power to help me.

I nodded, unable to say anything. It took all of my willpower not to break down right then and there. But, I had to be strong. After all, the Avatar is supposed to be the strongest one of all, right?

Hours went by and Katara's healing did nothing. My bending was gone, forever. Well, except for airbending, but who has ever heard of an Avatar who can only airbend?

"Korra..." Katara looked at me with sad eyes. "I've tried everything, but nothing seems to be working. I'm so sorry." Katara tried to smile at me as I sat up, but I just looked away. I cannot break down now, not here...

Katara stood up and offered me one last smile as she opened the doors, revealing to the others waiting outside that she couldn't do anything more to help me.

_ Help __**me**__!_ I'm the Avatar, I'm supposed to be helping them! Not the other way around. I stood up and opened the door, walking past Katara and stopping for a moment to look around the room. Everyone was there; even mom and dad. They all looked at me with such sadness in their eyes.

I _failed_ them. They shouldn't be pitying me, they should be scolding me! I've failed them, and the world...

I'm the worst Avatar ever!

"It's going to be alright, Korra..." Tenzin said to me.

"No, it's not." I said calmly, trying to keep my tone even.

I stormed out of the crowded room and put on my parka. I needed some air...

"Korra! Wait!" A familiar voice called out. Great, the last person I want to see me break down.

"Go away." I said, trying to conceal my shaking voice through anger.

"I will," Mako said, looking straight at me. "But I just want you to know, I'm here for you."

"No, I mean go away, back to Republic City!" I crossed my arms defensively, not wanting him to see me slightly shaking. "Get on with your life."

"What are you talking about?" He questioned me.

"I'm not the Avatar anymore. You don't have to do me any favors." I started to walk towards Naga, wanting to get away from this situation. But a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"I don't care if you're the Avatar or not!" I heard Mako say. "Listen, when Tarrlok took you, I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again." I turned around to look at him. "I realized," He looked straight into my eyes and stepped forward, placing his hand on my cheek. "I love you, Korra."

My heart sank. How could he love me, after seeing me so... Weak?

I moved his hand off my face. "I-I can't." I ran towards Naga.

"Korra!" Mako yelled at me, but I was too afraid to look back.

I didn't care where I went, I just needed to get away. I hopped on Naga, and we rode off past the gate.

I finally stopped Naga at an ice ledge.

I dismounted as Naga laid down and I walked slowly towards the ledge. With each step, I found myself feeling weaker and weaker until finally, I was on the edge.

I could end it, right there and then. If I died, then a new Avatar would be born, and would turn out as less of a failure as I am. They could do what I couldn't:

Be strong.

Yeah, I'm strong in the physical sense, but inside, I'm more scared than I would ever admit. How could I, a failure, ever match up to the high expectation of being an Avatar? I'm weak, powerless... Useless.

I looked down. Below, I saw the rushing ocean, calling me into it's cool embrace. Each wave was like a hand, reaching out to grab mine and pull me under, into eternal peace.

I felt something wet slide down my cheek. A tear?

Suddenly, memories of everyone I loved rushed before my eyes. My parents, teaching me how to waterbend, only to find that instead of water I was bending fire. Bolin, when he took me on a date and we had a burping competition. Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo laughing and playing around while Tenzin looks about ready to airbend them off the island. Pema and her kind smile, always playing the role of mother while mine was away. Lin Beifong, and our first meeting when I was arrested. Even Asami, who despite our differences, ended up becoming one of my best friends.

And Mako. Our kiss, the sly smiles we would share secretly. Our fights, our hugs, our laughs all came rushing back to me, and I fell backwards into the snow and broke down.

I was even too weak to jump. I was a coward, a worthless waste of an Avatar...

Suddenly, I felt a presence some up behind me. Recognizing the light movements of an airbender, I assumed it could only be one person.

"Not now, Tenzin! I just want to be left alone." I wiped a tear away.

"But, you called me here." A mysterious, yet familiar voice said.

I turned around to find a man similar in appearance to Tenzin, yet somehow more regal and... familiar.

"Aang!" I smiled.

"You have finally connected with your spiritual self." He said, smiling slightly.

"H-How?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change," He said, and as I looked behind him, previous Avatars began to materialize. I didn't know any of them, yet they all seemed so familiar... Like old friends you haven't seen in a while.

Aang reached out and touched my forehead with his thumb, and placed his other hand on my shoulder. A rush of energy surged through me, and I was reminded of when Amon took my bending away. Except this felt... warmer, somehow.

And they disappeared. My previous lives disappeared. But when I opened my eyes, I knew that they were still there.

I was powerful again.

Power surged through me with ease as I bent the all too familiar elements around me. I airbended myself far above the ground, and I bended the world around me better than I had ever before. The ocean that had once called me to my doom now obeyed my every movement.

I could see everything, even my past lives. And I felt warm, like I was finally home.

So, this is what it means to be the Avatar.

This is power.

The warm feeling began to dissolve, and I was lowered back down to the ground. It was then that I realized I was no longer alone on the ledge.

My heart skipped a beat as I turned to face Mako, who despite his annoying and confusing actions, I still loved with my whole being. He smiled at me, and I could no longer take the distance between us. And he obviously thought this too, as he began walking forward.

I raced into his arms, reveling in how well we fit together. I pulled away and touched his face, just as he had to done to me earlier.

"I love you, too." I smiled, hoping he didn't hear my racing heart. Then I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him closer. We both leaned in, and our lips met. Instead of being a rushed, spur of the moment thing as our last kiss had been, this one was calm, accepting, and revealed all the things I couldn't put into words.

He pulled me closer, and I realized that this was meant to be. All of it, was exactly how it should be.

We broke apart, only because we forgot to breathe. He looked into my eyes and smiled; and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So, I'm going to assume that you weren't just talking to yourself over there?" He asked breathlessly.

"Exactly how long have you been here?" I faked anger and he laughed. And honestly, I couldn't stop myself from laughing either.

At that moment, I knew everything was going to be okay. It was all over, and no matter what, I knew we could face anything; as long as we had each other.

The End.


End file.
